


I think we both need this

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We've both had a tough day, so deserve to see her again.





	I think we both need this

Our story begins in Xenophilius Lovegood's house, his daughter is visiting him after an argument with her boyfriend Neville Longbottom.

Xenophilius asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Luna frowned. "Neville and I had a big fight."

Xenophilius prompted, "Go on."

Luna muttered, "It was over something silly, dad. I told him I wanted kids after we get married and he said he didn't want kids."

Xenophilius reassured her, "I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Luna inquired, "Anyway, how are you; dad?"

Xenophilius mumbled, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of Dora's death, so not good."

Luna sighed. "With this fight, I almost forgot about the anniversary of mum's death."

Xenophilius said, "It's okay, Luna. You've been too preoccupied to worry about the anniversary of Dora's death."

Luna squeezed his shoulder and stated, "I'm sorry, dad."

Xenophilius suddenly exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

Luna insisted, "Tell me more."

Xenophilius told her, "If we can get hold of your friend's timeturner again, we can go see her; Dora I mean."

Luna frowned. "It was hard enough to take it without her noticing the first time, dad."

Xenophilius muttered, "Forget it, I was just thinking we both need this; that's all. If it's too much hassle, don't do it."

Luna replied, "I think I can pull it off, she's going on a date with Fred tonight."

Xenophilius smiled. "You can 'borrow' it when they're out and we'll return it before they get back."

Luna beamed, "Exactly."


End file.
